Together, Wherever We Go!
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Lurlinemas for Elphaba hasn't been fun in a long time. However, she's spending it with Fiyero this year who, like always, knows exactly what to do to cheer her up... FIYERABA. One-Shot. *For WickedFrenchHorn*


**Hello, there! So, I've been working on this one-shot for quite some time, I want it to be absolutely perfect! This is a prize for WickedFrenchHorn, for guessing who Ardia was in TSG! Great job! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I don't even own this concept, it's all Nia! And the plot was WickedFrenchHorn's. I don't own _"The Christmas Song." _I also don't own "_Together Wherever We Go._" From Gypsy. These are the works of Ozsome people, who aren't me. Soooo, I basically don't own anything...**

* * *

It was a perfect day. The Birds were singing, the weather was just right. Anybody in their right mind would be playing outside or, in the case presented here, watching out the window. That is, everybody _but_ Fiyero Tiggular. The Vinkun Prince was on the ride back to his castle, sitting comfortably in a carriage. But, unlike the sparkly cyclone next to him, he couldn't care less about the Birds, or the Trees, or how many dress shops they had passed by.

He only cared about her.

Elphaba Thropp, that is. Words couldn't describe her, but that doesn't mean he couldn't try. Fiyero gazed at his girlfriend with a look of complete adoration. The raven haired witch was enjoying some peace and relaxation. She slept soundly, unaware of the shrieks of "OMO, I have to get that dress," or "Fifi, look! Shiny!"

As another boutique passed, Galinda Upland (Of The Upper Uplands, of course!) elicited another "Ooh," and Fiyero had to remind her that they were already delayed, and that stopping at anymore shopping malls would be a horrendible idea.

"But, Fifi!" She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Fiyero, however, was once again entranced by his Emerald beauty. She looked so different while she was sleeping. Granted, she was still painstakingly gorgeous, but it wasn't the same.

Her face, with it's sharp features, seemed softer and slightly more innocent. Elphaba had a habit of shouting sarcastic and biting comments at any passerby but, when she was asleep, the only sounds she made were soft flutters and content sighs.

Fiyero, for the first time, noticed the obvious: Today was a perfect day. Perfect timing, perfect-perfect everything! He grew giddy with excitement, trying to summon, up the courage to do what he was meant to do his whole life...

* * *

"Hey, Fae." The Prince greeted, hours later. "Can I steal you away for a second?" Elphaba turned to Fiyero's father, Jahcob, who nodded gently. The two had been discussing several enticing subjects in the library for the past half hour and, while it was great that his parents were getting along so well with his girlfriend, he had something special planned for tonight. Something he couldn't reschedule.

Elphaba stood up and quietly walked over to Fiyero. The two linked arms and the Vinkun Prince led her to a closed door. "Yero, where exactly are we going?" She asked, her eyebrows knotting together in confusion.

"It's a surprise." Fiyero answered simply, a sly smile on his lips.

"I don't like surprise." The green girl protested, glaring playfully at her boyfriend. Smirking at the slightly shorter woman, Fiyero kissed her gently.

"You'll like this one." He whispered in her ear. They walked to the end of the corridor, stopping at an ivory door. Fiyero opened it, ushering Elphaba inside. Stepping into the room, she let out a collective gasp. It was a huge room, all white with trims of gold and, in the center of the room, a regal dark, black piano.

"Oz, Yero." She breathed, looking at him in wonder. "C-can I?" She stammered, motioning to the keys. Fiyero nodded, sitting down with her.

"It's beautiful. Not just the piano, the whole castle! Coming here for Lurlinemas was a great idea, Fiyero." The Emerald enchantress praised.

"One of my many great ideas." He joked, earning a glare from Elphaba.

"Right, like the time when you needed to use my magic to make yourself a better ping pong player." She said sarcastically, making Fiyero cringe.

"I've told you before I am a good ping pong player! I-I just wasn't feeling it that day!" He said, defending himself. "

_"Right."_ Elphaba answered, making Fiyero shove her lightly. "You know what I _can_ do? Play the piano." His hands drifted onto the keys, and he began to play a soft melody.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire._" He sang, knowing the lyrics by heart. "_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._" He stopped abruptly and turned to Elphaba.

"I seem to have forgotten the rest of the words... Can you help me out?" He hadn't actually forgotten, but in the few occasions that he had heard his Fae sing, her voice had amazed him. Elphaba quirked her eyebrow, catching his bluff. Nonetheless, she nodded and shyly sang the next line.

"_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir, and folks dressed up like Eskimos._" Fiyero beamed at her.

"_Everybody knows, a turkey and some mistletoe, help to make the season bright. Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep tonight_." They chorused in unison.

"_They know that Ozma's on her way. She's loaded lots of toys and goodies on her sleigh! And every mothers child is going to spy, to see if Reindeer really know how to fly._" Fiyero sang alone, turning to his Fae.

"_And so, I'm offering this simple phrase. To kids from one to ninety two. Although it's been said, many times, many ways, merry Lurlinemas to you._" She finished, her voice diminishing along with the piano.

"So, you still don't like surprises." Elphaba, whose head had been down, looked up, tears shining in her chocolate eyes.

"Fae? W-what's wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"My m-mother used to sing this song to Nessie and I on the night before Lurlinemas. B-before she died." She choked out. Fiyero wrapped the green girl into a hug, kissing her hair softly.

"This is the best Lurlinemas I've had in a long time." Elphaba said quietly.

"I get that, ever since your mother died, the holidays have been a little somber. I really didn't mean for you to be reminded of all the anguish." He told her.

"Yero, it's not that." Elphaba contradicted. "You see, Father used to make me clean the whole house, cook the whole meal, and dress Nessarose on Lurlinemas. Then, he'd invite some of his fancy friends, and send me to my room all night with only half a glass of water and a small sliver of turkey. If Id try to get out, even to use the bathroom, he would beat me."

Fiyero felt a surge of anger rise in his chest. Oz help him if he ever came face-to-face with Frexspar Thropp. He was pretty sure he'd be taken to the OzPolice for committing manslaughter.

"I love you, Fae." He whispered. Elphaba's head rose up slowly, and she wiped away her tears. "I love you, too. But, can I ask you something? How can you love me?"

"What?!" Fiyero asked incredulously.

"How can you love me? I-I'm _Green, _Fiyero! I'm an aberration! I'm the reason my mother's dead, the reason that Nessa is handicapped! How can you... Love a monster?" She exploded, Emerald sparks shooting out of her fingertips.

He kissed her gently on her lips, calming her down. "First of all, I don't care that you're green. You could be orange with bright purple spots for all I care!" That made her smile slightly.

"Second, you're not the reason Melena is dead. Frex is a cruel cold hearted person who told you that, because he knew it was his fault. He was the one who made your mom chew milk flowers in the first place!" Fiyero reminded her.

"He wouldn't have had to, if it wasn't for me!" Elphaba argued.

"Fae, Melena loved you just the way you were. Do you think she'd care if she'd had another green child? You can argue all you want, but I know I'm right." Fiyero said.

"I-I." She took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I love you. I love you so much, Fae. I can't live without you. Knowing you has turned my world around, you've changed me for the better, for good. Before I knew you, I was pretending to be a brainless dancing-through-life playboy Prince who didn't care about anything, or anyone. But you changed that. You saw through my facade, saw how unhappy I was. I honestly can't imagine my life without you."

Kneeling down, he took out a small satin box and opened it, revealing a simple, but elegant diamond ring. Elphaba's eyes widened comically.

"Fae, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth, and be my bride?" He asked timidly. Elphaba looked from Fiyero to the ring multiple times. A huge grin broke onto her face, and she kissed her fiancé passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fiyero joked, pausing the kiss to breathe. The two plopped back down onto the piano, as they played a new melody.

"_Wherever we go, whatever we do, we're gonna go through it, together!_" Fiyero sang gently.

"_We may not go far but, sure as a star, wherever we are, it's together._" Elphaba continued.

"_Wherever I go, I know she goes._"

"_Wherever i go, I know he goes."_

Fiyero lifted her her up, and the two began an intricate dance, imagining the rest of the song in their heads and singing it together.

"_No fists, no fights, no feuds, and no egos! Amigos, together!_" Twirling the green girl, Fiyero let out a chuckle as she nearly fell onto him. Settling down, he kissed her gently and led her to the ebony instrument.

"_Through thick and through thin, all out or all in, and whether it's win, place or show! With you for me, and me for you, We'll muddle through whatever we do_!"

Fiyero smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. No, scratch that, his beautiful fiancé. Oz, he loved that word. Pulling her into a long kiss, the two separated and whispered the last few lines to the sing.

"_Together, wherever we go."_

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Oh. And WickedFrenchHorn, did I meet your standards? Oz, I hope I Did! If I didn't, I can always redo it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please tell me your favorite lines!**

**~ Rae**


End file.
